Fairy
by firerat5702
Summary: Naraku destroys some plants and animals. Nothing out of the ordinary. That is till he gets turned into a fairy as punishment. He becomes part of a circus show till Sesshoumaru buys him. Now he forced to be a servant to the man he hates the worse. I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This story was inspired by another story called shrunken bully. PS the fairy's in this story are about the same size as Tinkebell.

Naraku the evil demon lord sat down on his thrown. He had had a long day searching for the jewel shards and expanding his armies. He spent days on end planning and calculating. Many sleepless nights pass and he found himself getting tired and irritable.

So in order to relax he took a stroll down his land. Everything around him was dead and rotten. There was no grass, only dust and dirt. The tree's held no leaves, only black dead bark. There was no life or happiness, only death and despair.

He found himself a nice dead tree to sit under and sat himself down. He laid down on the ground with his hands behind his head. The good part about his land was that the sun didn't shine, so it wouldn't hit him in the face. Soon enough he had fallen asleep. He had sweat dreams about killing Inuyasha and his friends. He dreamed about a word covered in darkness where he ruled and controlled everything.

His nice dream was interrupted by a twinkly sound flowing above him. Opening his eyes he saw a shiny little dot flying above him. Tiny little dust sparkles came from it and landed all over Naraku's face the demon sneezed.

Annoyed he reached out with incredible speed and grabbed the bright dot. Whatever it was squirmed and wiggled in his hand.

The light dimmed and he got a good look at what he was holding. It was a little person. A male with long blue hair and pointy ears. His skin was light and his check was marked with blue water drops. He had butterfly wings that had golden designs on them. They were blue and had a blackout line. On his head there were two antennas.

He looked mad, he was yelling at him actually.

"Let me go" he yelled.

"What on earth are you? I never seen a demon so small." He examined him closer. The little male had brown honey eyes and two sharp fangs.

"I'm not a demon, I'm a fairy." he yelled. His voice sounding light and high pitch.

"A what?"

"A fairy, you know the creatures that make flowers bloom, grow green grass, and make the sun come out, and make the leaves on the trees grow or change color." He looked up at the tree Naraku was sitting under.

Naraku looked up too. He was surprised to see the tree alive and cover in new green leaves. That wasn't all, the earth around him was covered in lush grass and the sun was shining brightly over him.

Anger filled Narau, how dare this little bug change his land.

"How dare you change my land without my permission." He growled. His grip tighten on the fairy.

"Your land! This is fairy land. And I bet its you who keeps making the flowers and tree's die and scaring off all the animals. No matter how many times I make the plants grow they die the next day."

Naraku smirked.

"Yes it is I who destroys the plant and I like my land to be clear of those useless beast. I hate, flowers, I hate tree's , I hate animals and I hate the sunlight."

"How can you say that? Plants and animals are beautiful things that are very important to the word." He struggled harder to get out of Naraku's grip.

"That's your opinion now get out of my land. He threw the fairy in the air were he hurled straight into a tree. The poor creature then plummeted straight into the ground and crashed with a thud. The little fairy didn't move from the place he had fallen. Naraku assumed he threw him hard enough to knock him out or hard enough to kill him. He didn't care either way.

"That had to hurt." Naraku laugh. He got up and started walking away.

Naraku felt refresh for the rest of the day. But what the fairy had said had bothered him. It made him angry. He hated flowers and animals even more now. The next day he passed his border and into the western land. There were tons of life there. Naraku quickly changed that. Spreading his miasma he watched in satisfaction as everything began to wilt and die.

Naraku walked up to a rose bush and grabbed a rose between his palms. He tore it from its stem and squished it between his fingers. The petals wilted and turned to dust before they hit the ground.

After many hours of destroying nature Naraku happily found a nice dead tree to sit under. He pulled out his tiny hand mirror and plucked his eyebrows. He notice there were light bags under his eyes. A quick nap would fix that. Laying down he found himself asleep once again having sweat dreams.

Naraku didn't notice the bright little dot floating around his body. Yellow dust encircled him and his own body began to glow. Slowly his body began to change. He became much smaller till he was only five inch tall. His ears became pointer and stuck out from his head. Two black antennas grew on his forehead. Flowers and vines grew in his hair as if they were weaved into it. Butterflies wings appeared on his back. They were clear and looked like the ones Tinkerbelle would have except they had a gold design on them. They twitched when a cold breeze hit them. The spider scar on his back was replaced with a red rose and tiny yellow flower tattoo's appeared on the side of his eyes.

The blue hair fairy from before appeared in front of the still sleeping man. Smirking he looked over his work.

"You make a pretty fairy, more girly then I thought you turn out."

Naraku awoke when he herd a strange voice.

He saw the fairy from the other day but this time he was regular size.

"Have a nice nape?" he said smirking. His voice sounded deeper to Naraku.

"Not you again. How did you get so big?" he rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't get big, you got smaller." He held open the mirror Naraku had before, now it was almost as big as them.

Naraku was shocked to see the changes to his body. He hand wings and antennas. He turned around to look at them.

"Soon you'll be able to move them." The blue headed fairy grabbed one of the flowers in his hair. With a quick snap he broke it off.

Naraku screamed and fell to his knees. The pain was incredible. He touched the spot were the flower used to be, blood wasn't coming out but a stick clear liquid was.

The other fairy sniffed the flower before placing it on the ground and making it take root.

"That's how flower's feel when there picked" he said. Naraku reached for his sword but was shocked to discover it wasn't there. In fact he just notices he was completely naked.

"Now show we start your lessons."

"Lessons in what" Naraku his body from the other.

"Lessons in being a fairy of course. Lesson one, a fairy will only wear cloths that nature had provided. Watch because I'm only doing this once." The same flower he had tore from Naraku's head, he touched again. Vines began to grow from the grown and wrap around Naraku. They covered his upper chest but left his belly exposed. Then leaves wrapped around Naraku's lower half making a leaf skirt out of three big leaves.

"You must be one with the plant and understand it like you understand yourself. There now you look like a really fairy."

"I demand you turn me back to normal" Naraku ordered.

"No, not till you learn to respect nature and make up for what you done." He pointed to the dead land all around him.

"It looks better that way if you ask me."

"You have caused all this death and destruction for no reason other to satisfy your dark desire to see things suffer."

"So what I do on my land is my business."

"Till you learn to respect nature you will remain in that form. I made you into a plant fairy for the irony of it. You'll need to drink the nectar of the flowers to keep alive so good luck with that. That reminds me, my name is Nectar." He started to fly off.

"I'll see how you progress later."

"No wait you cant leave me here." Naraku ran after him.

"You'll be find just learn how to fly quickly and stay away from cob webs." He yelled before vanishing in the trees.

Naraku ran as fast as he could but soon his legs gave way and he fell to his knees.

"Dame him" he growled.

So there he was, five inches tall and no weapon or demon powers to help him. He walked down threw the dead and barren land he had created for what seemed like hours. He covered his exposed body even though he knew no one was watching him. He just wasn't use to wearing so little clothing.

After a while the land began to change. Grass grew high almost as tall as him. Birds sang there songs and bugs crawled around. Luckily Naraku wasn't small enough for them of make meal out of him but they sure creped him out.

Naraku stayed hidden under bushes and tree's in fear that the giant birds above would swoop down at him. A few had tried already and he had barley manage to doge them. On a good note, Naraku had found a weapon. It was a needle with a string threw it, someone must have losses it before. Naraku used the string to tie the needle around his waist so he wouldn't lose it.

Naraku walked till he found a road, or at least that's what he thought it was a big long clearing covered in dirt that stretched as far as he could see. Naraku knew that even if he walked for hours he was probably only going a small distance.

As the day went on the sun began to slowly set. Naraku knew that when night came predators came out and he be an easy kill. He was thinking about going off the road and to look for shelter in the woods when he saw a soda can lying on the side of the road. He walked over to it. It was empty and dry in side.

"Maybe I could sleep in here." He said to himself. He went off the side of the road and collected some leaves and grass. He began to fill the soda can with them so it created a soft bed. Slowly Naraku climbed I it was a tight squeeze especially with his new wings but once he past the entrance it was surprisingly roomy inside. He used a big leaf as a blanket.

"Maybe I'll wake up and this will just be a terrible dream." He laid his head on the pillow he made from flower petals.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Waki, Waki sleeping beauty" Nectar shook the soda can.

"Go away I'm sleeping" Naraku said half asleep. The events of last night had not come back again.

Nectar decided to be a little bad so he pushed the soda can down the hill. It went rolling and he could here Naraku now fully awake screaming. He went twirling around like cloths in a drier. The can flipped and bounce off every rock it hit before it crashed into a tree.

A shaking fairy climbed out of it and stumbled to the ground. His head pounding furiously in his chest.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." He gasped. His hand went to his chest.

"No your not you big baby" He lifted Naraku up by his wings.

"Oww that hurt" Naraku was able to move his wing away. It was an unusual feeling to have and feel wings.

"Its good you can move them" he had a little leaf bag around his waist. Naraku admired the workmanship on it. He knew the fairy probably made it himself

"Why did you push me off the cliff?" Naraku growled.

"Payback for throwing me into the tree." He pulled out a bread crumb, which was the size of Naraku's head.

"Here I thought you might be hungry." He also pulled out a wooden container.

Naraku took a piece of the breed and nibbled on it. That little joy rid he took had his stomach turning. The wooden container was full of some gold liquid.

"This is nectar from a blue honey flower. Drink it"

Naraku did what he said. It tasted remarkably sweat. Like golden flows of creamy sunshine and salty brezze.

"What's it taste like." He asked.

"Sunshine and salt." He hummed.

"That's because this flower grows close to beaches."

"I came to warn you to stay away from humans. Demons may not be able to kill us but humans are the reason we are going existent."

With that he flew off.

"Wait, come back." Naraku called. But he didn't and once again Naraku was alone. So he continue to fallow the fairy's trail. He used a leaf and line to make a bag so he could carry the nectar and bread. It wasn't a nice well made bag like Nectars. It was just a leaf tied up with a vine and connected to a stick he held over his shoulder. Like the one's kids used to runway with.

After many hours of walking Naraku came to a field. A filed of corn crops. The corn grew high in the sky, much taller than him. Naraku had no choice but to go through it he made sure to walk in a straight line so he wouldn't go around in circles.

Naraku spent days wandering around in that corn started to believe that he would never get out of it and that he never get back to normal. He couldn't imagine living the rest of his life this small. What would happen to his lands, his armies, and the jewel shard? All those years of planning gone to waist.

And how was he suppose to live like this? He couldn't even fly. Sure he could move his wings back and forth now, but no matter how much he practice his feet would not leave the ground.

The food ran out and so did the nectar. A whole day past and he still had not eaten, all he could do was walk threw the stupid corn field. He had tried to reach for the corn but they were simply to high.

It was then Naraku saw something large heading straight towards him. It cut threw the grass with amazing speed. Before Naraku could get a good look at it he took off running. Better safe than sorry. But whatever it was chased after him. Naraku He ran as fast as his little fairy legs could take him. He could hear the rustling and growling coming from behind him. He ran into a clearing where. There was a yard and giant house. Not having time to explore Naraku ran to the house hoping to get inside. The problem was that the front steps were twice his high. He jumped to reach them but failed. Slowly Naraku turned around to see his pursuer.

He wasn't surprise to see it was a dog. A pup really, a baby golden retriever. He the feared and powerful Naraku was going to be killed by a puppy. That was truly the most distasteful ways to die.

The puppy barked at him repeatedly. The loud noise hurt Naraku's ears. Then he started sniffing and licking him.

"No go away" Naraku yelled. He tried to run but the puppy cut in front of him. It waged its tails and leaned forward on it front paws, crouching it back.

"I don't want to play" Naraku screamed. The puppy only barked at him before pushing him with his nose and knocking him on his back.

The fairy tried to run but the puppy jumped on his. His paws squishing him. Naraku screamed when his arm snapped. He thrashed under the puppy who looked at him confused but then barked and wagged his tale.

"Ahhh get off" Naraku screamed. His arm was bent in an odd position.

"Watch ya got there Sparky" a little girl with braids and wearing a plan dress asked. She shooed the puppy away.

"Oh my god a fairy." She roughly picked up Naraku and stuffed him in her pocket. Naraku tried to climb out but she flicked his head knocking him unconscious. She ran inside.

"Pa, Pa I found a fairy."

"Whats that Darling" A big man with a bearded and round belly asked,

"A fairy, look" she pulled out Naraku from her pocket.

"My god it's a real fairy. I never seen one before." He picked Naraku up by the tip of his wings.

"Where you'd find her?"

"Sparky was chasing her threw the fields. I think he hurt her though." the girl said. The farm touched Naraku's bent arm.

"Yep that's broken. Darling go get me a popsicle stick."

When Naraku awoke he was aware of the pain in his arm. He looked down to find it bandaged and straighten. half of a popsicle stick was tied to it with string.

Looking around he found himself in a dirty old bird cage. There were two bowls. One filled with water and the other with bread. He walked towards the water and dipped his face in it drinking at much as he could. Then he began to eat some of the bread crumbs

"Pa, she's awake." The girl yelled.

She was looking at Naraku with big round eyes. A big man came over to him. He was ugly and fat.

"She sure is pretty" he said. He leaned over Naraku. His bad breath hitting him straight in the face. It almost made Naraku throw up.

"I'm a man" Naraku yelled.

"Really? I thought all fairy's were girls." The man said.

"Well you thought wrong" Naraku shook the bars of the cage. But then the cage began to sway back and forth. He realized that he was suspended in the air

"Let me go" he yelled.

"He's a feisty thing." The farmer said.

"So what we gonna do with him pa?"

"Darling back you bags were going on the road. No more farm life for us. Were going to the city's. Its been fifth years since anyone has seen a fairy and people will pay big bucks to see one."

So Naraku's life on the road began. They had packed the next day and put Naraku in the trunk. He was stuck in a hot wagging for hours without water. He had demanded to be let go but the farmer ignored him. Once they reached the big cities Naraku was forced to stand in crows of people. They would look at him amazed, because they never seen a fairy in their lives. The humans would laugh and poke at him.

"Look at this amazing creature." The farmer shouted.

"He's a real fairy. Have you every seen a creature so tiny. Come watch him preform amazing tricks." He pushed Naraku to the front. To make sure Naraku wouldn't escape a chain was connected around his ankle.

The farmer held up a hoop. He set in fire and commanded Naraku to jump threw it.

"Couldn't he fly threw it." A man in the audience asked.

"No you see sir this fairy may have wings but he can't fly." He threw Naraku a foot into the air and let him hit the ground to prove it. The crowed laugh but Naraku quietly sobbed. He had landed on his injured arm hurting it more.

"Come on, up you go." He raised Naraku to his feet. Naraku climbed on the little trampoline clutching his arm. He jumped up and down several times then did a few flips, everything the farm made him practice. He jumped threw the air curling his body in a ball, he brought his wings as close to his body as he could so they wouldn't be burned. Naraku landed in a bucket of cold water. The farmer put it there just in case he ever did catch fire.

"Bravo,bravo" the people in the crowd yelled. They threw coins at the farm which his daughter quickly picked up.

The farmer traveled from town to town doing this. Soon everyone knew of Naraku the fairy.

Just as his fame grew the farmer grew richer. There cloths changed from simple farm cloths to rich and expensive one's made from silk. They ate steak and lobster every day. Even though Naraku was still fed bread and water. They left him in the same dirt cage as before. Not even giving him a piece of cloth for the cold nights. Sometimes Darling would wave a piece a meat in his face to torment him. She put it so close he could almost eat it but then she pulled it away and put it in her own mouth.

When the shows ended the farmer would make Naraku practice new tricks for hours. Each one becoming more difficult and dangerous than the last. He only stops when Naraku fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Every night when the farmer and his daughter went to sleep Naraku would practice using his wings. Every night he get a little bit better. Sometimes he could just make it off the ground.

One day the X-farmer had decided to take a break. He rented an expensive hotel and hung Naraku's cage by the window. He pulled Naraku out and placed him on the table.

"Please, I'm too tried to do any more tricks." Naraku fell to his knees from exhaustion. Ignoring him the man made him stand right back up. He held in his hand three berries. He dropped them at his feet. Naraku bent down determine to eat one went.

"NO" his loud cruel voice echoed threw his ears.

"You will juggle them."

"I cant juggle" He sank to the floor.

"You will learn." Again he made Naraku stand up. Slowly Naraku picked up the berries. Then he threw them up in the air trying to juggle them but they all fell to the ground. The man glared down at him. Narku tried again but quickly failed.

"I cant do it"

"Yes you can" he grabbed Naraku in a strong hold and started shaking him around violently.

"Now do it." He threw Naraku on the table. The fairy hit his head knocking him out.

When he woke up Naraku found himself in his cage again. It was night time and every one was asleep. He looked around, the farmer must have put him back in here. Getting up he drank some water. Thankfully they still remembered to feed him.

It was then he notice his door was unlock. Yea it was closed but the man had forgotten to put the lock on. Naraku ran over to it. Stretching his arms out he slid the lever over, the door swayed open.

Now Naraku had a choice, jump off and hope he can fly or land in the bucket of water feet away or stay in that cage till the farmer wakes up and locks it again.

Naraku decided to risk the jump. He had been practicing jumping for days now. He flapped his wings then spread them wide. Hopefully he be able to glide threw the air. Going to the back of his cage he ran as fast as he could. With all his strength he leaped into the air. His wings flapped repeatedly trying to lighten his fall. He glided threw the air. His wings working like an air plan, letting glide threw the air. He didn't make it to the water but luckily he landed on a furry rug.

He looked at the bed, the farmer didn't stir. Getting up he flapped his wings again. They felt strong. He flapped them again this time he was able to fly a foot off the ground.

Naraku walked around the hotel room for a way out. Sadly he found none. The only way out was threw the open window. Which Naraku couldn't reach.

Of course he knew the only way he was getting out of here was by flying so Naraku took a deep breath. He began to move his wings back and forth. He repeated this over and over. Soon he felt his feet leave the ground and slowly Naraku started to fly up. It took immense concentration to keep in the air. As he flew his body began to glow brightly. It was beautiful, you could see the golden out lines in his wings perfectly. He began to float up. He was almost there when a hand swatted him down hard. He hit it head and the world went black.

"I got him pa" Darling said. She picked up Naraku.

"Atta girl, we almost loss are meal ticket" he turned on the lights. Naraku was bleeding from his head. Seeing this the farmer cut a piece of bandaged and wrapped it around his head.

"It seems out little fairy learned how to fly. We'll have to be very careful so we don't let him escape."

Naraku didn't wake up for three days. When he did he discovered his wings tapped together. He couldn't separate them.

"Well it's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think you never wake. You did a very bad thing before, bad fairy." The man said. He pulled Naraku out of his cage.

"One good thing came about this, you can fly now. Were going to add that into the show. I'm thinking of air acrobatics."

He placed a long chain around Naraku's ankle then ripped the tape of. Naraku cried out when the tap was removed.

Naraku felt dizzy and he had the worst headache.

Over the course of three days Naraku was forced to fly and learn new tricks. The evil man even made him juggle. At time went on Naraku got weaker and weaker. He became paler and paler. The flowers on his head had started to wilt. Instead of giving him rest the farmer worked him harder. He was determined to get as much money out of him before he died.

"This is it little guy" He said to Naraku.

"Our biggest performance yet and it seems like your last. No matter, I'll get enough money from this one show to live a very wealthy life." He laughed.

"Were we going Pa" Darling asked.

"To The lord of the west. Were actually preforming for a demon lord."

Naraku eyes widen in shock. He would be doing those humiliating tricks in front of Sesshoumaru. That would be the worst thing of his life. To have his long time enemy watch as you danced around like an idiot. Would he kill him when he found out it was him or would he laugh.

Maybe he get lucky and Sesshoumaru wouldn't recognize him.

They arrived at the castle and were shown inside. Demon guards were seen at every door. Of course Naraku didn't see this. His cage was covered in a blanket.

Naraku cage was placed on a table then he herd the farmer speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you a creature that hasn't been seen in over fifty years. It was mere luck that I found him myself. He preforms amazing stunts and had extraordinary powers. And he's pretty easy on the eyes as well. I show you a fairy." He lifted up the cover.

The room was filled with full blooded dog demons dressed in noble cloths. There silver hair and golden eyes easily came there breed away.

They all looked at Naraku interested. Obviously none of them had ever seen a fairy before.

Naraku was taken out of the cage, the change still attached to his ankle. He looked around for the one he feared to see. He easily spotted him. He was the one sitting in the thrown golden eye locked on him. He wore his armor and had a servant fanning him with a giant leaf. There was also a women holding fruit on a platter for him. Naraku looked away, his body shaken as he stood before him.

"What is the fairy's name?" Sesshoumaru asked. He leaned forward to get a better look.

"Naraku, he said his name was Naraku once, my lord" the farmer said. Sesshoumaru eyes widen then narrowed. He let out a small growl but then sat back and sneered.

He knows, he knows! That was all Naraku could think about.

"Come fairy fly." He flicked his dedicate wing sending pain threw his back. Closing his eye's Naraku flew into the air. He might as well get this over with. He quickly did flips and twirls in the air. The farmer threw two hoops in the air and Naraku flew threw both of then three times before they hit the ground. The crowed clapped their hands"That's nothing folks, watch him juggled in flight." The farmer threw threw tiny balls in the air. Naraku grabbed them and started throwing them high in the air. He did multiple lips before catching the balls. He balanced on ball on his head and twirled the other two on his pointer fingers. Once he finished the routine he placed the ball on the table.

Naraku fell to the ground panting. He was so exhausted, every muscle in his body hurt. Even his wings and he didn't think they had muscles.

"He looks tired." One female demon said.

"He's fine folks, just needs a minute to rest." The man said cheerily. He leaned down next to Naraku.

"Get up" he growled.

Slowly Naraku got to his feet. His legs trembled and his breath was hard but he managed to stay standing.

"Now watch him fly threw a ring of fire two times while it is falling threw the air." The man lifted Naraku and the ring in the air. The ring was already on fire. He threw them both in the air. Quickly Naraku flew threw the ring, the edge of his wings getting burnt. Then he did a flip and went threw it a second time. One of his flowers caught on fire and Naraku screamed in agony. He threw himself on the floor and rolled on the ground, thankfully he put out the fire but the flower was complete burned along with patches of his hair. Tears poured down his cheek, it hurt so bad. He cried harder when he herd the demons laughing at him. Seeing him role around on the ground must have been really funny for them.

"Come fairy its time for the finally." Naraku flied towards the farmer. He handed him a red rose. This was the part where he would take the rose to Sesshoumaru and offer it to him then he do a dance and bow.

Slowly he headed towards the dog demon. The flower making it harder for him to fly. A few times he drop from the air and almost hit the ground but he somehow managed to stay in the air. Standing on the thrown arm rest he lifted the rose above his head presenting it to Sesshoumaru. He was so close to the demon now. Seshoumaru looked down at him grinning, gloating. He took the flower from him.

Naraku flew right in front of him, his arms at his side. He was supposed to start dancing but he was so exhausted he couldn't. His head started spinning. He could see Sesshoumaru looking down at him. Naraku didn't even realize he was now laying on his lap. Had he fallen there?

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. The world started to fade, darkness creapted in the corner of his eyes.

The last thing he saw was Sesshoumaru's face. He almost looked concern.


End file.
